


flexibility

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, heavy making out, keith wonders if shiro's flexible enough to blow his own dick, shiro is FLEXIBLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: At first, Shiro's not sure what to make of it. But the more often he catches sight of it, the faster it is for him to put a name to the look. It’s heated contemplation tempered by shyness. Keith wants to ask him something but is hesitating. If the lustful edge he's often caught skirting the edges of Keith's gaze are anything to go by, Shiro bets the question is sexual in nature.





	flexibility

Shiro’s not sure when  _exactly_ Keith started acting ‘weird’ but the first time he’d noticed something was up when they’d been cooling down together after a grueling training session. 

 

Fingers hooked under Keith’s, Shiro lets the shorter man use the grip to pull him forward in a firm stretch. Shiro’s exhale is strained as he bows his back forward, going as low as he can. His fringe touches the floor, curling in its place as Shiro pushes his limits. “More?” Keith asks and Shiro shakes his head, groaning softly as he straightens up. He does love a good stretch.

 

Paired stretches done, they both move into their individual cool down routines. Keith opts for the usual exercise stretches but Shiro prefers yoga. They chat as they move from one move to the next, talking about which moves had worked and which needed improvement. 

 

Shiro’s pondering aloud the possibility of adjusting the shield installed in each armor as he decides to enter into the plow pose. He's been lying on his back, arms by his side, readying himself for the difficult pose. With as much control as possible, Shiro raises both legs up into the air, hand shifting to support his back as he counts to 30. Next, he slowly lowers his legs down towards his face. His arms move back to lie flat against the floor, forming a 90 degree angle with his back. A satisfied grunt leaves him as he presses his toes firmly into the floor to get a  _good_ stretch.

 

He’s just finished settling into the pose when Shiro hears the audible stutter in Keith’s breath. Shiro cracks an eye open to peek at his boyfriend, who is staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He looks more flushed now than he had during the training session past.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Keith just shakes his head and returns to his stretches, hiding his red face against a knee while mumbling, “Nothing. Nothing.”

 

In the moment, Shiro lets it go. But it's after this moment that he notices the way Keith’s gaze lingers on him. At first, Shiro's not sure what to make of it. But the more often he catches sight of it, the faster it is for him to put a name to the look. It’s heated contemplation tempered by shyness. Keith wants to ask him something but is hesitating. If the lustful edge he's often caught skirting the edges of Keith's gaze are anything to go by, Shiro bets the question is sexual in nature.

 

Clearly Keith's  hasn’t quite gathered up the courage to ask Shiro, so he resolves to wait.

 

It takes 11 days before Keith finally broaches the subject. 

 

They’re in Keith’s room, enjoying lazy kiss after lazy kiss, hands slowly peeling the layers of clothes off when Keith murmurs, “Shiro. Can I ask you something?”

 

Humming, Shiro presses his lips under Keith’s jaw and suckles. Kisses the red mark he’s left before answering, “Shoot.”

 

Keith’s Adam’s apple bobs. Shiro kisses the center of it and pushes Keith’s shirt higher up his back, craving skin on skin contact. Desire gathers mercury slick in the pit of his stomach as Keith writhes on his lap, half hard dick grinding down against Shiro’s.

 

“It’s…” Keith sighs, fingers sliding through Shiro’s shorn hair, “It’s a little weird.” Shiro pulls back a little, eyebrows raise with mild curiosity. He watches Keith’s face grow red, his nose wrinkle, before he finally gives up and scrubs a hand down his face. “I don’t know how to say this.”

 

“Just say it,” Shiro suggests, metal palm pressing in between Keith’s tense shoulder blades.

 

The younger paladin sighs in annoyance, mutters something under his breath before exhaling, “Okay. Okay.” Keith’s eyes tick up to meet Shiro’s. They’re filled with an odd mix of emotions Shiro can’t place, mostly because Keith’s next words capture his attention, “You’re super flexible, right?”

 

“Flexible enough I guess,” Shiro answers, tilting his head in curiosity as understanding begins to take shape in the back of his head. He needs to ask but one question. “Why do you ask?”

 

Keith’s gaze immediately drops, demure and shy. The color in his cheeks deepens, the tension between his shoulder blades deepening. Add to it the way his hips squirm down on him and Shiro’s can hazard a guess or two.

 

His lips slowly curl up into a smirk, “Oh.” The one word makes Keith’s alarmed gaze fly up. When he sees Shiro’s smirk, he weakly calls out Shiro’s name, fingers tightening in the older paladin’s shirt. “What've you been thinking about, baby?”

 

Keith's answer is a rough but shy whisper, "You. Always you."

 

With hooded eyes, Shiro lets his hands turn directions. They move down the smooth line of Keith's back and cup his ass. 

 

“Shiro…” Keith moans, shivering as Shiro’s hand slips under the younger paladins pants. 

 

“What do you think about?” A single finger rubs teasingly at Keith’s entrance. His human arm pins Keith against his chest, holds him close to feel his every breath hitch. “Did you imagine pushing my legs back and fucking me like that? Tell me. Talk to me, baby.”

 

Keith whimpers, shaking hands petting Shiro’s face. Shiro wants to tenderly sweep Keith’s sweaty bangs off his forehead and have a clear view of his expression. He believes Keith to look his best when he’s like this, gradually drowning in pleasure. 

 

With his thin lips parted as they make sweet sounds, body tense on Shiros’, voice trembling as he admits, “Kept thinking about… that pose you made in the training deck. A-and how you could suck yourself off if you wanted.”

 

The thrill that goes down Shiro’s spine as he imagines that is indescribable. He sees himself in this very bed, back against the wall and his knees next to his ears. Can’t help but wonder what he’d taste like on his own tongue. Feels the pit of his stomach melt as he imagines Keith there, watching him tentatively lick his own dick.

 

“If you want that to happen,” Shiro begins huskily, mouth dry as he gets his hand around Keith’s dick and starts pumping, “you’re going to have to help me get more flexible.”


End file.
